A Broken Home
by Saiyagurl87
Summary: Serena and Sammy are being abused by her father and have a mother that abandoned her family. This is a Rei/Serena and Sammy/Hotaru pairing
1. Default Chapter

Arthur: Well here's my 2nd fanfic. I hope you like ^_~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fic.  
  
  
  
Prologue  
  
Serena laid on the bed in her room listening to Eminem the song 'Sing for the Moment'. Al l she could feel was pain. Her dad had beaten her and her brother Sam again. That's all her father ever does know except staying out late and getting drunk or getting laid by some ho in a strip joint. Her mom walked out on them 2 months ago because she couldn't handle the beatings. Her mom promised she would be back to get them, but never showed up. Serena lost all hope in everything. It breaks her heart everytime her litte brother Sam would stare out the window waiting for his mother to come home and she would never show up.  
  
Serena is 17 years old. She has long blonde hair with streaks of silver. Her hair was usually held up in two odangos, but is now flowing freely down her back. She has dark blue eyes. She wore a white long sleeved shirt that has holes and blood stains all over it. She also wore a pair of black cotton boxers which were in the same state as her shirt.  
  
Only two people knew what was going on in Serena's house. One being Setsuna because she sees it in the Time Gates. The second who isn't exactly a person but her mentor Luna. Serena made Luna and Setsuna promise to never tell anybody what was going on. So, Luna stopped living with the Tskinos and moved in with Mina and Artemis. Luna couldn't stand the yelling and screaming and watching Serena's father beat on his family. Serena couldn't blame Luna for leaving and felt sorry for her to see that.  
  
Serena would usually take away the pain by locking herself in the bathroom. She would take her razor or a sharp pair of scissors and cut her self for hours. But tonight she didn't have the strength to go into the bathroom to forget all of the pain and be locked up in her own little world.  
  
Serena's father also starved her and her brother. When her dad would pass out Serena would sneak into his wallet and take some money that would last her and her brother a couple of days. She gave a weary smile on how blind her friends are. All they think is that Serena lives in a perfect little world and is to innocent and stupid to understand anything. And the times they would make fun of her for her eating habits and clumsiness. Boy where they wrong. Why can't they see through the mask she puts up everyday to fool the world.  
  
Serena falls asleep in class is only to catch up on the sleep she missed the night before, especially when she has to fight late night battles. Oh, and the nights her father would rape and molest her and Sam. And the reasons she can't concentrate in class is beacuse she's thinking of how she can control the tears from falling because of her pain from the beatings. Oh, and about the tripping and the falling, that is a whole big act. She does it on purpose so no one will ask about her bruises and marks. Her house is a broken home.  
  
But deep down Serena wishes at least somebody would ask her what's wrong. Even though she'll say nothings wrong, she just wants somebody to care about her for once.  
  
Serena's thought's turned towards her Ex-boyfriend Darien. He broke her heart and left her for Setsuna. Serena wasn't all that mad though, she knew he didn't love her as she didn't love him, but it still hurt. Plus she happy for Setsuna, she deserves to be happy for once. The only thing she was sad about is not having Rini as a daughter. Setsuna told her the truth on how Rini was really Darien's and Setsuna's. Setsuna also told her that she has another soul mate and will be soon revealed.  
  
Serena was startled out of her thought's when her 14 year old brother came into her room. He has blue eyes silimilar to Serena's and has unruly dirty blonde hair. He has an loop earing on his left ear that he had since he was 6. His clothes where torn and bloody just like Serena's.  
  
"Serena", Sam whispered.  
  
"What?", grunted Serena.  
  
"Can I stay in here with you?" he asked.  
  
" Yeah, come on, but first can you turn off my radio please ." replied Serena.  
  
Sam' s face brightened up as he went over to turn off the radio on the dresser then jumped into Serena's big bed. With his back turned towards Serena, Serena wrapped her arms around her brother. Sam moved back a little to get more comfortable in his sister's embrace.  
  
Sam slept more often in Serena's room because he was afraid that his father would get him. He always felt safe with Serena. She always protected him when ever he needed help. Sometimes she would even take Sam's beatings for him.  
  
"Serena?", said Sam.  
  
"What?" replied Serena sleepily.  
  
"When do you think mom is coming home?" he questioned.  
  
"Forget about her" growled Serena. "She is never coming home so stop asking me the same question."  
  
Sam's body started to shake as he tried not to cry, but a few tears crepted down anyway. Serena turned her brother towards her and saw the tears. She immediately felt guilty and wiped away the tears. She rubbed his back to comfort him and began apologizing to him.  
  
" Sam I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell at you." replied Serena  
  
"But I want my mommy", cried Sam.  
  
"Sam you got to understand that she is never coming back, so get over it" said Serena.  
  
Sam nodded his head in understanding.  
  
"But i'll take of you like a mother now and forever and one day we'll run away together. ", whispered Serena in her brothers ear.  
  
Sam smiled and gave his sister a kiss on the cheek. He hugged her tightly as they both stayed in silence and then fell asleep.  
  
**************************  
  
Serena was awakened from her dreamless sleep when she felt some one roughly shaking her. She opened her eyes to be faced with beat red eyes of her father. She can still smell the liquior on his breathe from the night before.  
  
"Get up and get ready for school", he growled then gave her a powerful smack across the face. From the strength of the smack caused her to fly out of the bed and hit her head on the wall. Serena held her head in pain trying not to cry.  
  
"I said get up", he yelled louder. He walked up to her and yanked her up by the shoulders. He pushed her into the bathroom and closed the door behind her.  
  
"Hurry Up", he yelled through the door.  
  
Serena heard her father walking away from the door and go towards Sam's room. She heard her father yelling at Sam to hurry up and get dressed as she heard a couple of slaps here and there.  
  
Serena sunk to the floor and began to cry. She hated her father more than anything in the world. She got on her feet unsteadily then took a quick shower. She came out slightly limping and went into her room in a towel. She put on a pair of baggy blue jeans and a long sleeved red shirt and a pair of black nikes. She put on some makeup to hide the bruises and gathered her stuff for school. She walked out of her room and went into her brothers room and saw him in the corner crying.  
  
She walked into the room and picked up her brother as he cried on her shoulder.  
  
"Shh Sam, we got to go to school and we don' t want your eyes all red and puffy", said Serena trying to get him to stop crying.  
  
He stopped crying and jumped off of her lap. He went and grabbed his school stuff and gave Serena a little smile.  
  
They both walked out of the room and downstairs towards the front door. As they walked by the living room they saw there father on the couch surrounded by beers and watching tv. They went out the door quickly and where off to school.  
  
Before they had to go their seperate ways Serena gave Sam some money and a kiss on the cheek. Serena promised that she'll be at Sam's school to walk him home. They waved each other good-bye and went to their respective schools.  
  
~ To Be Continued~  
  
Arthur: I hoped you liked it. Please R&R me !!!!! ********************************************************************** 


	2. Chapter 1

Arthur: Here's chapter 1 enjoy ^_~  
  
Diclaimer: I do not own any of this fic  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Serena walked the rest of the way to her school limping. She put a her right hand to the left side of her ribs. She was trying to hide the pain from her brother so he wouldn't get worried, but pain was just to much to hide.  
  
Her walking pace slowed down when she was in the hallway of her school. She went to her locker to get her books then slowly walked to class not caring how late she was. When she got to the classroom door she sunk to her knees on the floor holding her side in pain. Tears brimmed her eyes but she stubbornly wouldn't let them drop. She leaned against the wall and brought her self to her feet with her breathe slightly uneven. Serena never noticed the person standing down the hall watching her as she had collasped. Serena quickly got herself together and walked into the classroom.  
  
Rei was walking back to her classroom from the bathroom. When she rounded the corner she saw Serena fall onto her knees holding her side. She would of rushed over to her and help her, but something told her not to. She waited there until Serena was in the classroom and began walking back to class.  
  
"I'll talk to her after school", thought Rei worriedly. She just hoped that Serena was alright. She really cared about Serena deeply but everytime she tried to tell her it came out as an insult. But they are going to have a long talk this afternoon.  
  
Serena walked into the classroom as all the students turned towards her.  
  
"Miss Tskino you're late, please go and take your seat.", said her teacher Ms. Haruna.  
  
But Serena didn't move an inch. Chatter started to go around the room.  
  
"Serena did you hear what I said", questioned Ms. Haruna irratated from Serena's weird behavior  
  
Serena wasn't paying attention to the teachers annoying voice. The pain was overwelming her senses and she started to get dizzy. She began to sway as her eyes rolled to the back of her head and collasped to the floor. The class went quiet as Ms. Haruna ran towards Serena.  
  
"Amy get the school nurse", exclaimed the teacher.  
  
Amy jumped up from the chair and ran past her best friend who was now on the floor unconcious.  
  
"Lita and Mina please come here and help me try to wake her up", said Ms. Haruna trying not to panic.  
  
"Alright", replied Lita and Mina two of Serena's closest friends.  
  
They got out of their seats and ran towards their fallen counterpart. Lita put Serena's head on her lap as Mina lightly slapped Serena's face to get her awake.  
  
Serena groaned in pain as she opened her eyes in confusion. She saw Ms. Haruna, Lita and Mina's faces hovering over her head. She tried to sit up but Ms. Haruna pushed her back down.  
  
"Uh uh, you lay down." she stated firmly. "The nurse will be right up."  
  
Just then the nurse burst throunh the door with Amy right behind her. The nurse brought in a wheel chair and motioned for Lita to put Serena in it.  
  
Lita picked up her very pale friend and put her in the wheel chair. The nurse wheeled Serena down to the nurses office as Ms. Haruna's class got back under control.  
  
"What was that about?", asked Amy very worried about her friend  
  
"I don't know but we'll find out after school", said Lita also very concerned, as Mina nodded her head in agreement.  
  
************************************  
  
Serena sat silently as the nurse examened her body and wincing every now and than when the the nurse touched a spot where she got hit. The nurse shook her head disapprovingly at how skinny Serena was and all of the bruises new and old and at some of the scars all over her body. The nurse put her pad down that she had been taking notes on and looked at Serena.  
  
" Do you mind telling me what's going on Serena?", asked the nurse kindly.  
  
Serena began to shift uncomfortably under the nurses intense stare.  
  
"Um, I ah,..... I fell down the stairs at home", said Serena  
  
"You said that last week and three weeks before that Serena", said the nurse.  
  
"Is there something going on at home?", questioned the nurse.  
  
"No!" said Serena a little to quickly. The nurse didn't buy it for a second.  
  
The nurse held Serena's hands which were trembling slightly.  
  
"Please tell me what's going on", pleaded the nurse. "You're not going to get into any trouble okay"  
  
Serena looked around looking for any escape but knew she couldn't make it to the door quick enough.  
  
"Um okay", said Serena. "But you have to promise not to tell anybody."  
  
The nurse was hesitant at first then firmly nodded her head.  
  
" Well you see my dad starves and beats me and my brother Sam a lot. He sometimes even rapes and molests us. My mom left us to him because she couldn't take the beatings." said Serena.  
  
"How long has this been going on?" questioned the nurse.  
  
"Umm.... since I was 7 years old. replied Serena.  
  
"How long has your mother been gone?", asked the nurse  
  
"For about 2 months", Serena stated.  
  
"Serena how come you didn't tell anybody, this is very serious issue", stated the nurse.  
  
" Well my dad threatened me by holding me outside my bedroom window by my throat. He told me if I ever told anybody he'll drop me. That's why I didn't tell anybody and that's why you can't tell anybody." said Serena trembling from the memory. She was starting to fear for her life, what if her dad found out that she had told nurse one of her dark secrets.  
  
"Serena I have to tell....", started the nurse  
  
"No! you can't tell nobody, he'll hunt me down and kill me.", said Serena know on her knees crying histerically.  
  
The nurse bent down and hugged Serena trying to give her some comfort.  
  
"I won't tell, but I want you to come down here twice a week so I can check up on you. If it beatings starts getting worse I'm going to call the cops. Do you understand?" Serena nodded her head quickly. She gave the nurse a hug and said thank you then slowly returned to class.  
  
School went by slowly and everybody in the school knew Serena had passed out in class. Serena rushed out of school when the end bell rang and quickly went to Sam's school. Serena waited at Sam's school for about a half-hour before he was let out. They walked towards home as they talked about there day at school. Serena purposely left out the part about her and the school nurse. They both went home and regathered some things. They both left there home as Sam went to one of his friends house to spend the night as Serena went to Rei's temple.  
  
Serena walked up the many stairs of the Temple to get to the porch. There she was Rei in her preistest robes sweeping off the porch. Rei stopped her sweeping and stood in shock. Serena was here before everyone else.  
  
"Hey meatball head what are you doing here. Your early.", said Rei.  
  
"Why do you have to be so mean to me Rei?", said Serena pouting.  
  
Serena and Rei walked inside. Rei went into the kitchen to prepare some tea as Serena went into the den to sit on the couch by herself.  
  
Serena started to think about the hot tempered miko. She really cared about Rei more than all of the other scouts. She wanted to tell Rei but she was afraid she would get rejected. Serena wouldn't be able to handle any more pain to her already broken heart. But today she was going to tell Rei how much she loves her. Serena knows that Rei must be her other soul mate the Setsuna was talking about. Serena was going to tell Rei that she loves her after the meeting is over. She just hopes that Rei will accept it.  
  
Rei was in the kitchen preparing tea for Serena and her soon to be here friends. Rei watched Serena as the young girl was lost in her thoughts. Rei always looked up to Serena but her pride wouldn't let her express it to Serena. Rei truly loved Serena and it broke her heart and made her angry every time she saw her with Darien. So, she took her anger and frustration out on poor and helpless Serena. But today Rei was going to tell Serena that she was in love with her. She just hopes that Serena will accept it.  
  
One by one the scouts came in and dicussed their share on how to defeat the enemy. Now that they where done the group of girls, 1 man and 2 cats began to have a friendly chat with eachother. Throughout the whole meeting Rei, Luna and Setsuna notice how Serena kept trying to keep her shirt sleeves from rising to show any part of her wrists and was kept spacing out.  
  
Finally the question that Rei, Amy, Mina and Lita have been dying to ask.  
  
"Hey Serena how come you passed out in class today?", asked Amy  
  
"Yeah Serena are you alright?", said Mina becoming concerned about her best friend.  
  
Serena snapped out of her reverie as she noticed she was in the spot light. She began to shift uncomfortably and gave a nervous laugh.  
  
"Uh yeah, I'm fine. I just didn't get enough sleep last night.", said Serena. Everyone seemed to buy it except Luna and Setsuna who shook their heads disapprovingly and Rei who could see that was a lie from a mile away.  
  
"Oh okay", said Amy.  
  
The group of friends went back to their chattering as Serena gave a sigh of relief. Eveyone began to leave about an 1 later leaving only Serena and Rei.  
  
"Rei, can I speak to you for a minute?" asked Serena as she picked up some of the cups from the table.  
  
" Yeah sure. I've been meaning to talk to you too", replied Rei as she and Serena brought all of the cups to the sink and washed them. They dried off their hands and walked towards Rei's bedroom. Serena and Rei sat on Rei's queen sized water bed.  
  
"Well I've been meaning to tell you this for some time", started Serena getting really nervous. She began ringing her hands together. Rei saw how nervous she was and she held onto Serena's hands.  
  
"You can tell me anything Serena. You don't need to be nervous.", said Rei  
  
" Well I'm in love with you", Serena said really fast. It Rei some time for her understand what she had said. When she figured it out she dropped Serena's hands and her mouth dropped wide open. She couldn't believe that Serena was in love with her. Serena took the reaction as a rejection.  
  
~ To Be Continued~ Arthur: Please R&R me *********************************************************************** 


	3. Chapter 2

Arthur: Here's Chapter 2 ^_~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fic  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Serena stood up with tears in her eyes and was about to run out the door. Before she could leave she felt two arms wrap themselves around her waist. Then the two arms spun her around so she was met with the violet eyes of her lover. Rei pressed her lips against Serena's in a feather light kiss.  
  
" I'm sorry, I didn't mean to react like that", said Rei. She lifted a hand and wiped away the tears from Serena eyes. Serena sniffeled a couple of times and laid her head on the crook of Rei's neck. Rei brought them both down on the bed and put Serena on her lap and started to stoke Serena's long hair.  
  
"What were you going to tell me before Rei?", asked Serena. Rei smiled and whispered in her ear.  
  
"That I love you."  
  
Serena smiled a true smile and gave a passionate kiss to Rei that took both their breathes away. When they parted their breathing was slightly uneven. They sat quitely in a comfortable silence relaxing in eachothers embrace.  
  
"Serena I know you were lying when you told everybody why you passed out", Rei said softly. Serena began to feel uncomfortable again and tried to move out of Rei's lap. Rei tightened her grip so her lover couldn't escape.  
  
"Serena can you please tell me what's going on? You've been getting distant lately", said Rei. "And you always look like you're in pain."  
  
"Nothings wrong Rei", lied Serena knowing Rei wouldn't believe her. Rei took one of her hands and rolled up Serena's sleeves to be met by ugly long gash all over her forearms. Rei looked at Serena in horror not believing what she was seeing.  
  
"Serena did you do this?", asked Rei .  
  
"You know Rei I really have to go now", exclaimed Serena struggling to get away from Rei. Rei held Serena more tightly which caused Serena to take in a sharp gasp of air and tears to fill her eyes. Rei had touched the ribs that she had hurt last night when her father threw her against her dresser.  
  
Rei cursed herself under her breathe for causing Serena pain. Rei lifted up a part of Serena's shirt and saw dark black and blue marks on her side. Rei lifted the shirt up more to be met by even more bruises with belt marks, hand prints, and scars and some cuts with some of them starting to bleed. Rei lifted the shirt off more until it was finally off.  
  
Rei looked at Serena's wounds then at Serena wanting to get an explanation. Serena's body racked with sobs as Rei looked at her wounds.  
  
Serena kept her face on the crook of Rei's neck not wanting to look in the questioning eyes of the miko. Rei took Serena's face in her right hand and made Serena look into her eyes. Rei kissed away the tears until they stopped falling.  
  
"Serena please tell me what's going on. Where did you get these marks from?", pleaded Rei with tears in her own eyes wanting to help her lover in anyway.  
  
Serena told her everything that has been going on in her home for all those years. Rei listened intently giving Serena as much comfort as she could. She was angry that someone would hurt Serena. Serena told Rei how she started cutting her wrists 2 years ago to take away the pain. Rei promised not to tell anyone which took a lot of kisses and persuading. Rei asked her grandpa if Serena could stay the night since it was a friday. He said yes, happy to let Serena over anytime.  
  
Rei told Serena to lay down on the bed as Rei brought out some medicine and bandages to fix up Serena's wounds. Serena laid silently as Rei tenderly cleaned and wrapped her wounds. Serena never felt someone give her some much love except for her mother who had abandoned her family.  
  
When Rei was done she gave Serena a pair of extra PJ's she had. Rei wore blue silk pajamma pants and a white tank top. Serena wore the same thing except she has on black pants and a purple tank top. They both climbed on the bed with Serena's head laying on Rei's chest. Rei began telling Serena that she knows what she's going through because she went through the same thing with her father when her mom died in a car accident. Also her father was arrested and sentenced to death. She was told that her grandpa was her only living relative left so he gained custody to her. Rei and Serena talked about the good times and the bad and then they finally went to sleep.  
  
Grandpa Hino stood outside the door of his granddaughters bedroom. He had a smile on his face happy that Rei finally has someone to love and some one to love her back the same way. His smile soon disappeared as he thought over what Serena had said about her father. He loved Serena as much as Rei and dosen't want anything to happen to her. He walked back to his room to get some much needed rest.  
  
**********************  
  
Rei woke up and saw Serena peacefully sleeping on her. Rei stroked away some of the bangs from Serena's eyes then cupped her face lightly brushing her thumb across Serena's lips. When she took her hand away she smiled when Serena began to whimper and move her face forward to find Rei's warm hand again. Rei put her hand back to please her lover. She laid back down and with her other hand began stroking Serena's back. In all her years Rei could not have been happier then to have Serena sleeping beside her.  
  
Rei lightly slid Serena off of her and then kissed her on her forhead. She quietly walked out of her room and ran into her grandfather.  
  
"Oh hi grandpa, didn't see you there.", replied Rei with a smile. Grandpa Hino smiled back warmly. He looked towards the door where the room Serena slept in was.  
  
"So are you guys together", asked Grandpa Hino already knowing the answer.  
  
"Uh, yeah we are", replied Rei slightly blushing. Grandpa Hino's face wiped off of all humor and turned to complete seriousness. Rei took a step back surprised by the change of mood.  
  
"You better protect her Rei, You are all she haves besides here brother. She trusts you the most out of all her friends, you got that?" stated Grandpa Hino. Rei shook her head yes. Grandpa Hino broke out into a smile then skipped down the hall calling Rei down to help him make some breakfast.  
  
******************  
  
Serena woke up reaching over to find Rei only to be met by nothing. She shot up from the bed and looked around the room, but didn't see the miko anywhere. Serena suddenly smelt the aroma of food and began to follow the smell to the kitchen as if in a trance. When she finally reached the kitchen she saw Rei and her grandfather setting out the food on the table.  
  
Rei turned around and saw Serena standing in the door way as Grandpa Hino sat at the table and began reading a newspaper.  
  
"Good mornig sleepy head. Come on over here and get a plate", replied Rei.  
  
When Serena went over to Rei, Rei whispered, " He already knows we're together." Then Rei kissed her on the cheek. Serena blushed a little then went to sit down at the table. Rei came over and sat next to her as Grandpa Hino hid a smile behind the paper.  
  
Throughout the meal they discussed little topics about school and what were they going to do when they get out of college. Every now and then Rei would put her hand on Serena's thigh. Her hand became bold and went to a very sensitive area which caused Serena to choke on her food. When Serena looked towards Rei, Rei was looking down at her food with a huge grin on her face. Serena took her hand and slapped Rei lightly on the back on her head which caused them to break out in laughter. Grandpa Hino became confused and decided he didn't want to know what was going on.  
  
When breakfast was over the girls washed the dishes. When they where done they got dressed, Serena borrowing more of Rei clothes and they went to the mall. When they came back they had dozens apon dozens of bags. The girls went towords Rei room passing by Grandpa Hino in the process and saying hi. Serena and Rei talked for hours. When Serena decided it was time to go it was around 2 am. Rei walked Serena to the front door of the temple then gave her a long kiss good bye.  
  
***********************  
  
Serena walked merrily down the streets of Tokyo. She never been more happier in her entire life. She rounded the corner and saw her father's car in the driveway of her house. She slowly walked towards the house and saw some of the lights on. Serena didn't want to risk seeing her father so she climbed in a tree that was closest to her window so she could climb in. She did this every time she had to sneak into her house from a youma battle.  
  
Serena opened her window as quietly as she could. She climbed in and was met by darkness. She gave a sigh of relief. Her lights suddenly flicked on.  
  
~ To Be Continued ~  
  
Arthur: Please R&R me. chapter 3 up really soon, maybe like tomorrow. *********************************************************************** 


	4. Chapter 3

Arthur: Chapter 3 up! Enjoy! ^_~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters in this fic  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Serena whipped her head around and there stood her father who looked angry. There was no doubt that he was drunk.  
  
"Where were you Serena" asked Mr. Tskino as he advanced towards Serena. Serena stepped back with fright in her eyes as her dad walked closer to her.  
  
I-I was a-a-at a friends h-h-house, stuttered Serena. Her father smiled with a dangerous gleam in his eyes. Serena took a chance and ran towards the door. Her father reached out and pulled her back by her hair and flung her down to the floor.  
  
Serena brought up her hands for protection as her father brought down his fists and pounded at anything he could hit on her. He grabbed Serena by her hair again and threw her into the dresser. Serena hit the the dresser and cried out in pain then hit the floor. Her father came up at her again and grabbed her by the throat. He lifted her up and pressed her body to the wall as her feet dangled beneathe her. She started making gagging noises as her father tightened his grip around her throat. He took his free hand and repeatedly slapped Serena across the face as blood started to drip from her mouth and nose.  
  
Serena took one of her legs and kicked her father in the groin. Her father dropped her immediately as fell to his knees in pain. Serena quickly got to her feet and started running towards the door limping. She heard her father coming towards her as she started towards the stairs. When she got to the stairs her father ran behind her and pushed her down the stairs.  
  
Serena tumbled down the stairs screaming the whole way down. You could her some of her bones cracking as she flew down the stairs. When she reached the last step her head smashed against the floor. Blood began to seep from her skull as she kept blacking out from the impact of the fall.  
  
Serena looked to her left as she saw her little brother on the floor in the kitchen leaning against the refridgerator unconcious. From the look of it it look like his left shoulder was dislocated and his left arm broken. He had a cut by his right eye as right leg was torn opened. His clothes where ripped and torn and has bruises and cuts all over his body. He had blood running down the side of his mouth from his busted bottom lip as he laid limply against the fridge.  
  
Serena looked back towards the stairs as she saw her father making his way towards her with his belt in hand. She painfully flipped onto her stomach as she began to crawl into the kitchen. She crawled into the kitchen and stopped. She was to tired and couldn't go any further. Suddenly her communicator went off. Serena quickly grabbed her communicator. She could get her friends to help her. As she began to turn it on it was slapped out of her hand. She saw her father staring down at her with anger burning in his eyes like never before.  
  
She reached for her communicator as quickly as possible. Her hand was right on top of it as her dad's foot came crashing down on her hand crushing every bone in her hand along her communicator. Serena screamed out in pain as her father twisted his foot on her hand. He brought his foot back and kicked her in the face making her roll onto her side. Then he began to repeatedly kick her in the stomach and whip her with his belt. Serena began to spit up blood when her father flipped her over on to her back.  
  
Serena saw her father go towards the silverware draw as he pulled put a large shinny knife. He gave an evil cackle as he moved towards Serena. Serena watched in horror as her father came towards her with a knife. She had never seen him this violent before. Yeah, he slapped her around here and there and threatened her, but he never actually tried to kill her. All Serena could do was lay there limply waiting for her fate.  
  
**********************  
  
"Hey Ami did you get through?" asked Amara as Sailor Uranus. She dodged another punch from the youma all the Sailor Senshi and Tuxedo Mask were fighting a youma.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"No, she isn't responding" said Amy as Sailor Mercury.  
  
Rei overheard there conversation and was getting really worried. She hoped that Serena was okay. After the Senshi dusted the monster they went their seperate ways and were fed up that their leader didn't show up.  
  
Rei walked home slowly as she was lost in her thoughts. She saw a couple of cop cars and ambulances speed by but didn't pay attention to it. She walked up the steps of the shrine and opened the front door. She walked into the Den and saw her Grandfather sitting on the couch. Rei walked over to her grandfather as he stared out in space. Rei put a hand on his shoulder which caused him to look up at her in saddness.  
  
"What's wrong Grandpa", asked Rei getting really worried now.  
  
"Rei, Serena's in the hospital along with her brother. Her father was beating on them and they got hurt really badly", said Grandpa Hino as he saw the tears run down Rei's face.  
  
"What?!!" was all that Rei could say.  
  
*********************  
  
Serena's father came up to her and held her up by the throat again. Her whole body was pressed against the wall making blood marks brush onto the walls. Sam regained conciousness as he saw his father bring the knife and jabbed it right into his sister's chest. Serena's eyes grew wide in pain as her father took out the knife and plunge it right into her stomach. Serena's father dropped Serena along with the knife as he backed up slightly.  
  
He heard someone pounding on the door. Then the door was kicked opened as the cops stood there with there guns pointing at Mr. Tskino.  
  
~To Be Continued~ Arthur: I hoped you liked! Next chapter will be the end. ^_~ Please R&R me or I might not put up the last chapter!!!!!  
  
*********************************************************************** 


	5. Chapter 4

Arthur: Last chapter up! ^_~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the charavters in this fic  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Mr. Tskino tried to make a run for it but the cops grabbed him and read him his rights. They handcuffed him and brought him to the police car.  
  
Some of the officers went into the kitchen and saw Sammy next to his sister crying. He had a hand on her chest trying to control the bleeding.  
  
"Please Serena don't die on me I need you.", he kept repeating chocking on his sobs  
  
"Oh my god, somebody get the paramedics", cried one of the officers not believing someone would do this to their own children.  
  
One of the officers went to Sammy and pulled him away from his sister trying to calm him down, as another went to Serena. Serena only being half awake, she felt some one holding her hand. Serena opened her eyes as she looked up at a kind looking officer as he told her everything will be okay before she passed out.  
  
Sam and Serena were loaded onto the ambulaces as they where rushed to the Hospital.  
  
*********************  
  
Rei and Grandpa Hino rushed into the hospital they were told Serena and Sam would be in. Serena and Grandpa Hino went up to the front desk to ask about Serena and Sam. All they said was that they were being operated on.  
  
An officer who happened to be listening to the conversation walked up to Rei and her grandfather.  
  
"Um excuse me, but are you asking about Sam and Serena Tskino?", asked the officer.  
  
"Y-yes we are", exclaimed Grandpa Hino.  
  
"Well I was one of the officers that was at her house to investigate. We had a call from one of the neighbors about hearing some screams. So we came over and saw their father drop the knife he used to stab Serena with. He tried to escape but we caught him. Serena and Sam were beat pretty badly, with Serena looking the worst. That's all I know before they went into the ambulances.", finished the officer. He bowed and excused himself as he went to get a drink.  
  
Grandpa Hino sat down in the waiting room as Rei went to call the scouts. Rei went into a secluded hallway as she turned on the communicator. She told everybody what happened and they said that they'll be there as soon as the can.  
  
Hours went by as the surgery of the two Tskinos went on. All of the senshi sat in the waiting room giving their support for Serena. Finally Ms. Mizuno, Amy's mom walked out of the O.R looking famished. She saw the group and walked over to them.  
  
Grandpa Hino being the first to see her, rushed over and asked if Serena and Sam were okay. The doctor waited for everyone to gather around until she began to speak.  
  
"I'll give you Sam's wounds first. Sammy's left shoulder is dislocated along with his left arm broken. His right leg was torn opened so it was stappled shut and a has a minor concussion. He has a couple of bruises and stitches. He also has some bruised ribs. Now for Serena she was stabbed in the chest and stomach. From the chest wound she has three of her longs punctured. She has a very hard time breathing. From the stomach wound she won't be able to have any solid foods for about two weeks. She has two broken ribs and some internal bleeding that we've stopped. She also has a cracked skull. In her right knee it was filled with fluids which were drained. Serena also has a broken left hand with stitches and bruises her and there. What we also found out was that Sam and Serena were both raped and molested by their father, but there are no permanent damages." said the nurse looking down sadly.  
  
"You can see them soon. We just have to transfer them into their rooms. Oh, and one more thing don't speak loudly in their room. They're going to have a mighty painful headache when they wake up." said Ms. Mizuno as she walked away down the hall.  
  
Everyone went down to see Serena and Sam as Rei wanted to see them alone. Grandpa Hino got the doctors to allow Rei to get the all hour pass and left to go home.  
  
Rei walked into the dark room as she saw Sam sleeping on the right side of the room with Hotaru sleepin in a chair next to him. They are very close friends and Hotaru didn't wan't to leave his side. Amara didn't take well and was dragged out by Michelle, Setsuna and Darien. Rei turned left as she saw Serena shifting uncomfortably in the bed as if having a nightmare. Rei could see all the machines Serena was hooked up on and heard her ragged breathing. Rei walked up quietly to Serena as she saw the young girl in distress. Rei walked over to Serena, taking in her girlfriends wounds.  
  
"Hey Serena wake up", whispered Raye as she brought up a chair to sit in. Rei lightly caressed Serena's face as her lover opened up her weary eyes. Rei gave a warm smile to Serena.  
  
"How are you doing?", asked Rei as she gave Serena a light kiss on her bruised lips.  
  
"I'm fine", said Serena.  
  
"Puh-leaze, you don't need to lie to me Serena.", said Rei. Serena's tough act disappeared as the tears started pouring down.  
  
"He hurt me so bad Rei", said Serena, her body racking with sobs.  
  
"I know he did sweetie", said Rei trying to get Serena to calm down. " He won't ever come after you again alright, now get some rest."  
  
Serena nodded her head and closed her eyes to get some much needed sleep. Rei sat next to her and watched her sleep all through the night.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
Arthur: Okay so I changed my mind. This is not the last chapter, I gonna continue on with the story. So can you pretty, pretty please R & R me. 


	6. Chapter 5

Arthur: Here's another chapter. ENJOY! ^_~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fic.  
  
Rei woke up and saw her angel sleeping peacefully. She looked towards Sam's bed and saw Hotaru and Sam talking quietly amongst themselves. She felt a light squeeze on one of her hands and she looked down at Serena.  
  
Serena was looking up at Rei and gave her a little smile and Rei returned it. Rei lifted the hand that wasn't being held and brushed back Serena's hair.  
  
" Hey, what's up?, asked Rei. Rei looked over Serena's body and saw that more bruises had appeared.  
  
" Well my head hurts", said Serena while squinting here eyes as a wave of pain hit her head. Rei bent down and kissed Serena on the forehead then on the lips. They were interupted from their little moment when a knock came from the door. Rei said come in and Ms. Mizuno came in with the rest of the Senshi behind her.  
  
Ms. Mizuno walked over to Serena and checked over her wounds and asked Serena how she's feeling.  
  
"Well I'm really hungry", said Serena  
  
" Sorry Serena but you can't have any food", said the doctor.  
  
"WHAT!!, I can't have any food, Why the hell not ?" exclaimed Serena. Serena went pale and started gasp heavily for air while she put a hand on her chest in pain.  
  
Ms. Mizuno stood back in shock as everyone else did the same. They weren't expecting her to react like that.  
  
"Serena calm down before you hurt yourself. You can't eat because of your stomach wound. The only way you can eat is by tubes." said Ms. Mizuno.  
  
Serena looked at the doctor as if she was crazy. Serena felt like she was going to go into a deep depression.  
  
"How do you expect me to eat through tubes. That is not cool. NOT COOL AT ALL!!! ", said Serena as she positioned herself in a more comfortable position and began sulking. The doctor smiled at her statement and walked over to Sam's bed and checked him over.  
  
Ms. Mizuno left and went to get food and the tubes for Sam and Serena.  
  
"Oh come on Serena, it's not like it's the end of the world", said Lita looking down at Serena's poutty face.  
  
"Well you should talk, you won't be sucking food from tubes. It especially being hospital food.", said Serena while sticking her tongue out at Lita.  
  
After the little jesture the gang broke out in laughter. Amara stopped laughing when she saw Serena holding on to Rei's hand. Amara nudged Michelle in the ribs to get her attention. Michelle saw what Amara was showing her and put up a smile.  
  
"So meatball head, you and Rei going out?", asked Amara bluntly while plastering up a grin.  
  
Everyone stopped lauging including Hotaru and Sam. They looked at the blushing couple.  
  
"Um, uh, er.....", said Serena  
  
"Yes, yes we are.", said Rei finishing off Serena's jumble of words. They both continued to blush wondering what everyone else was going to say.  
  
"Well about time", blurted Ami.  
  
Serena and Rei looked up at the Senshi watching them nod their heads in agreement.  
  
"Yeah, we thought you two would never get together", said Michelle with a smile.  
  
There was a knock on the door and Ms. Mizuno walked in. She had 2 trays of food in one hand and tubes with liquid stuff in it in the other. Ms. Mizuno gave the trays to Sam and Hotaru to eat. The doctor turned around and saw Serena with her eyes wide open.  
  
"Hey, how come they get to eat food.", exclaimed Serena.  
  
"Because neither of them didn't have a knife jabbed into their stomachs.", said the doctor while walking over to Serena with the tubes. Serena eyed the tubes warily and saw the liquid and made a face. Her face turned from disgust to horror as she saw the needle hanging from the end of the tubes.  
  
"Um, what are ya gonna do with needle there?" asked Serena already knowing the answer.  
  
"Well, I'm going to put the needle in your arm. The liquid in here is the food which is going to come out of the needle and into you body. Serena looked as if she was going to cry.  
  
"But I don't like needles.", whimpered Serena.  
  
"It wont hurt, plus Rei here will hold your hand if you need it.", said the doctor. Ms. Mizuno put the needle in and watched Serena squeeze Rei's hand as hard as possible.  
  
When the doctor left everyone began to talk and laugh about the old times. Soon everyone began to leave except Serena, Rei, Sam, Hotaru, Michelle and Amara.  
  
Amara and Michelle watched Hotaru from the other side of the room watching Hotaru and Sam talk to eachother.  
  
"From the looks of it, I think those two like eachother." said Michelle smiling at how cute they looked with eachother.  
  
" What!!!!", exclaimed Amara. " My little Hotaru is not getting envolved with any boys."  
  
"Amara!, you better leave them alone", warned Michelle.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I wont bother them", Amara. She slouched down in the chair and began sulking. Michelle just wrapped her arms around Michelle and began stroking her fingers threw her hair.  
  
" Um Rei, where am I and Sam going to stay when we leave the hospital. I mean I won't be able to stay in my house and pay all the bills.", said Serena.  
  
" I know Serena. So when I left to go home to freshen up, well my grandpa and I had a little discussion. He said that you and Sam could with us at the temple. Plus we need all the help we can get.", said Rei. Serena smiled happily and pulled Rei down to give her a thank you kiss and gave her a hug the best way she could.  
  
"Thanks Rei", said Serena with tears beginning to blind her vision.  
  
"No problem.", said Rei as she began to wipe the tears from Serena's face.  
  
As time bore on Amara, Michelle and Hotaru left much to the dismay of Hotaru. Sam was pretty upset that she had to leave, but let it go.  
  
Serena and Rei talked about their futre for a little while then Serena began to feel tired and went to sleep. Rei caressed Serena's face with her left hand and with her right hand she held tightly onto Serena's non-broken hand. Rei's hand brushed against Serena's bruised lips and kissed them lightly, as not to disturb her angel. Rei soon feel asleep dreaming of her life with Serena.  
  
**************************************************************************** *****  
  
Arthur: Well that's the end for now! Don't forget to R & R Me ^_~ 


	7. Chapter 6

Arthur: Here's another Chapter!! ^_~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Characters in this fic.  
  
After a couple of weeks have pasts, Sam and Serena were aloud to leave the hospital. Sam was on his hospital bed watching televison. He was wearing a black muscle shirt and baggy blue jeans. He also wore a pair of black nikes. He had his arm in a sling for his shoulder and still limps from the staples that were in his leg.  
  
Serena lay on the bed talking and laughing with Rei. Serena wore a white long sleeved shirt and black baggy pants. She had on white Lugz boots that Rei was tying for her. Serena still had some of the bandages and many of the bruises went away. Rei who was sitting by Serena's feet wore a red tanktop and a pair of black capris. She also wore a pair of white addidas for shoes.  
  
There was a knock on the door and Hotaru came in with a grin on her face. She waved to Serena and Rei and went straight for Sam. She plopped down on his bed as he leaned over and gave her a hug. They began to blush when they heard Serena and Rei making 'awing' noises. Sam and Hotaru had became really close over the time when Sam was in the hospital, especially when they found out that his mom had committed suicide after a month of her disappearance. Now they where they where officially dating.  
  
Amara and Michelle came in to the room. Amara put on a smug look when she saw Sam and Hotaru talking happily together. Michelle shook her head slightly and walkd over to Serena and Rei, dragging Amara with her.  
  
"So you guys ready?", asked Michelle.  
  
"Yeah", said Serena while getting off the bed with the help of her girlfriend.  
  
"Come on Sam and Hotaru, we're leaving.", said Amara as she walked out the door.  
  
Sam and Hotaru got off the bed and walked hand in hand out the door.  
  
They all got into Amara's sports car and drove off to the Crown Arcade to meet up with everyone else. When they had finally arrived at the place it was completely packed with kids. Serena spotted the rest of the gang and began to walk of there with her companions.  
  
"Hey Serena, How ya doing?", exclaimed Mina when she saw them coming over.  
  
"Pretty good", she replied in return and sat down at the table.  
  
The group of friends chatted and had a good time with eating and playing games. Soon the fun had to end and everyone went there seperate ways. Hotaru sat on Sam's lap in the car sleeping as Serena did the same to Rei. Only Rei was the one doing the sleeping.  
  
When they made it to the the Shrine Serena shook Rei awake and got out the car. Sam lightly set Hotaru on the seat of the car and lightly kissed his girlfriend on the lips. The 3 teenagers bid their goodbyes and walked into the Shrine to be met by grandpa Hino.  
  
Grandpa Hino showed Sam to his room as Rei took Serena to her room where they'll be sharing it. The two girls walked into their room and saw Serena's things put away neatly. They both walked to their dresser and put out something to wear to sleep.  
  
Serena put on a pair of black silk boxers and a blue tanktop, While Rei put on a pair of grey sweats and a white t-shirt. Serena excused herself to go to the bathroom and to take the medication she was perscribed by the doctors. She came back in the bedroom to find Rei already in the bed waiting for her.  
  
Serena crawled into the welcoming arms of her lover. Serena never felt so happy in her life as she layed in Rei's arms. Serena knew that she wanted to be with Rei forever and she plans on accomplishing it. Serena layed her head on her lover's chest and listened to her heartbeat and fell asleep to the steady rythm. Rei was thinking along the same line of what Serena was thinking. Rei looked down to see that Serena had fallen asleep so, she closed her eyes and let sleep consume her.  
  
The End  
  
Arthur: Well that's the end! I was thinking about making a sequel with serena's father coming back from jail, but I don't know yet. Please R & R me and tell me what you think. 


End file.
